1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to golf training aids and more particularly concerns a semi-spherical golf club grip structure which imparts a feeling of holding a dimpled golf ball while putting and chipping. The purpose is to develop skill in determining how much force to apply to the stroke causing a golf ball to travel a specific desired distance.
2. Description of Prior Art
Controlling the amount of force in a putting stroke and shots around the green is a skill highly desired by golfers. Heretofore, various golf club grip structures have been employed to provide increased control in the player's use of force during a golf stroke.
Prior art discloses two relevant types of grip structures. One type designed specifically to increase control by providing an enlarged handle to be held in the golfer's hand while executing a stroke. A second type increases control indirectly to its main purpose of providing a firm non-slipping grip, by attaching a knob structure that contacts the golfer's hand.
It has long been taught in golfing instruction that a golf stroke is similar to an underhand toss or roll of a golf ball. Prior art does not disclose a device that would allow the golfer to hold a dimpled golf ball in the hands while executing a golf stroke. Existing grip structures, because of their inability to transmit the feeling of holding a dimpled golf ball while making a stroke, fail to take full advantage of the golfer's highly sensitive hands. Because the putting and chipping stroke is closely related to rolling a golf ball with the hands, an enlarged grip structure in the form of a dimpled golf ball would provide for the most control of the power put into a golfing stroke.
While the U.S. Pat. No. 715,225 to Whitner, Dec. 2, 1902, teaches the use of a knob on the golf club that would create a sensation of holding a ball during the stroke, it does not teach the use of the distinctive dimpled surface of a golf ball on the handle of a golf club. The dimpled surface is significant because golfers are accustomed to holding a golf ball in their hand. When a golfer holds the dimpled surface and feels the weight or heft of a golf ball, he or she gains information about the golf ball through the sensitive hands. Information adding judgement for how much force necessary to roll the golf ball a specific desired distance is thus obtained directly from contact with the dimpled surface. A knob of any other type than a dimpled golf ball will transmit less accurate information to the golfer regarding control of the golf stroke.
The dated nature of Whitner weighs against its foreseeability of modern advances in golf ball construction that have made the present invention more easily accomplished.
Until recently, golf balls were generally constructed with an inner wrapping of banded rubber. Banded rubber does not allow a golf ball to retain its shape if it were cut to allow attachment to the golf shaft. Thus, the combination of golf ball and golf shaft was not easily accomplished at the time of Whitner and for many years thereafter. Golf ball construction of a solid core with an outer dimpled surface has become the most popular type of golf ball. Moden golf balls may be through bored while retaining their spherical conformity.
A further limitation to Whitner, illustrating a failure to recognize the problem solved by the present invention, is found in the text of U.S. Pat. No. 715,225. Whitner states the shaft knob for the right hand should be "entirely omitted" from the shaft when putting on the green. The vast majority of golfers are more co-ordinated in their right hand, thus creating the desirability for a device to heighten the sensitivity of the right hand during the putting stroke. Whitner teaches heightened sensitivity for putting by removing the grip knob from the shaft and extending the thumb and index finger down the shaft. Thus, connection of the golfer's most coordinated hand and the dimpled surface of the golf ball grip structure ended at a most critical stage.
The fact that Whitner fails to include details of a dimpled surface on the grip knob has a significant limiting consequence regarding the ability of his knob to give the sensation of holding a golf ball. Dimples were used on golf balls at the time of Whitner but were not included in any of the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 715,225. The failure of Whitner to include use of a dimpled surface of a golf ball and a golf club places the present invention beyond the scope of Whitner.
Although Whitner allows for an inherent sensation of holding a ball while stroking, the present invention's inclusion of a dimpled surface results in a previously unappreciated advantage in creating the feeling of holding a golf ball in the hand.
The fact that golf balls at the time of Whitner contained dimples and yet were not included in his teaching points out the unobvious nature of the present invention. The concern of Whitner was a "firm" grip. The indented nature of a dimpled surface would be ineffectual for his purpose, thus unnecessary for inclusion within the scope of U.S. Pat. No. 715,225 to Whitner.
Relevant prior art to the present invention is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,778 to Pearson, Sept. 13, 1949. Pearson teaches an enlarged paddle type grip attachment to be held in the hand while making a stroke. The disadvantage of this grip attachment stems from its dissimilarity to the dimpled surface of a golf ball. Holding a paddle in the hand while making a stroke gives the golfer little clue as to how much force would be required to make a golf ball travel a desired specific distance. Pearson is merely the equivalent of an oversized golf club grip, thus limiting its ability to create the sensation of rolling a golf ball with the hand.
The adjustable knob found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,059 to Rigsby, Oct. 4, 1977, likewise fails to include any detailed resemblance to a golf ball thus significantly limiting is ability to create the sensation of holding a golf ball while stroking.
A hand grip for golf clubs is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,573,612 to Johnston, Feb, 16, 1926. Johnston teaches proper alignment and non-slipping of the hands by use of projections or eccentric parts on the grip. The failure of Johnston to teach the sensation of holding a ball when stroking is a result of the lack of spheroid shape to his grip. Johnston's grip is generally cylindrical and thus inapposite to the form of a sphere. Johnston, therefore, does not inherently create the sensation of holding a golf ball in the hand.
Prior art found in Golf World, Aug. 26, 1977: and U.S. Pat. 3,036,836 to Mason, May 29, 1962 also suffer from a failure to create the sensation of holding a golf ball while stroking. Mason is a grip locator to improve hand positioning, and Golf World is a finger conforming device which provides a firm grip but no sensation of holding a golf ball.
Golfers, therefore, would find it desirable to have a device which would increase skill and develop control of the amount of force in a golf stroke.